One Day in Other World...
by TRF
Summary: What happens to Vegeta after he dies in the Buu Saga.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; if I did there'd be a lot more things happening in it.  
  
Okay, I don't even know what I'm going to write so it may be extremely stupid or extremely good. Its 10:30 P.M. so don't expect wonders. :p.  
  
  
  
One Day in Other world…  
  
It was a peaceful, sunny day in other world. The Buu came (not to other world, he came out of that…thing on Earth) and needless to say, the body count was higher than usual (much to the dismay of the staff who'd excepted the it to hit a low today). One of the first was some guy named…King Yemma (Sorry if that's the wrong named, like I told you, it's 10:30 P.M. I'm not all in there ::points to head::) looked at the list "Vegetable?" he asked.  
  
"It's VEGETA you moron!" exclaimed the Saiyan Prince looking kind of perturbed, and who wouldn't be after just finding out that the sacrifice they made hadn't helped out at all?  
  
"You know, I've sent plenty of people to the HFIL and it's wouldn't be too hard to send ANOTHER certain person down there."  
  
Vegeta glared, "You wouldn't DARE!"  
  
King Yemma just smiled to himself and hummed, which gave Vegeta his answer. Our poor Saiyan prince could only gape at the thought of being back down THERE. They'd called him "shorty" and "pipsqueak" and plenty of other things as he'd screamed at them, unable to do much else unless he wanted to be put in Solitary Confinement.  
  
King Yemma who read his thoughts and found Vegeta's account of what happened last time a bit amusing then said, "I'm going to send you to a place in-between, we'll find out where you belong then."  
  
Vegeta grumbled something that vaguely sounded like "Stupid Carrot, it's all him and that pink blob's fault," for those of you who don't know by "carrot" Vegeta meant Kakarot, Goku's Saiyan name.  
  
King Yemma sent Vegeta off to his destination with a wave of his hand and wondered what Vegeta would think of everybody he was about to rediscover.  
  
POOF! Vegeta landed with little harm done and surveyed his surroundings, it wasn't paradise, but it wasn't torture either. Suddenly he saw what looked like the flash of…a tail? The Vegeta looked around and noticed an ABUNDANCE of tails…an ABUNDANCE of Saiyans…so THIS was where they'd ended up, he'd always wondered about that and was a little sad to see that his heated inner debate would end. Then Vegeta suddenly saw a pair of eyes looking at him and mustered a low growl…there was ONE Saiyan who should've been in the HFIL.  
  
"So widdle Veggie-weggie finally bit the dust?" he said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Shut up Celaro, at least I didn't blow up on a planet probably screaming HELP ME MOMMY, HELP ME!" Vegeta said with a sneer.  
  
  
  
At that instant Vegeta's mother appeared, "VEGGIE-CHAN!" she cried hugging her son who was beginning to look a little bit blue from lack of oxygen. Celaro looked like he was going be laughing for years to come, but most of the other Saiyans weren't surprised by the queen's action. It'd been common knowledge that she'd always spoiled her son.  
  
Meanwhile on the Supreme Kai's planet…  
  
"Come on Gohan, you've almost got it," said the Supreme Kai unenthusiastically as he applied hair gel to himself while watching Gohan try to pull out the Z Sword (come one people, you've GOTTA wonder how he gets his hair like that).  
  
Gohan stopped for a second and then began to point wildly in one direction, because of that the Supreme Kai and Kibito looked, which gave Gohan his chance: The brave demi-saiyan pushed the vat of hair gel off the cliff thing before anyone could see what happened. When the Supreme Kai looked back only one sound could be heard.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
That was pointless. Anyway back to Vegeta…  
  
Vegeta had managed to escape from his mother's iron hard grip and was now trying to find ANYBODY who could provide sufficient protection. His eyes flew to where he saw Nappa. One side of Vegeta screamed "NEVER!" but the other side said "Come on, it's not like it's the WORST that could happen" Vegeta went with the "NEVER!" side and kept on looking. He was so consumed in his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into…the author…I looked around. What I doing in my story? I heard what sounded like maniacal laughter coming from what sounded like the Supreme Kai. 'Stupid hair gel,' I said to myself while plotting ways to get back at the Supreme Kai. Then I realized something else…how could I still be writing my story if I was inside it? I looked at the computer that was in front of me by some strange twist of time and space. Oh, THAT explains it. Since I didn't want to do a self-insertion I quickly typed "And the author came out of the story, glued the Supreme Kai to the Empire State Building with Ultra Super Glue (never go anywhere without it) and resumed writing it normally."  
  
Vegeta looked confused by what exactly had just happened but resumed trying to find protection. He looked one way and saw his father, about the only other person he didn't want to find at the moment, let out a terrified squeak and ran right back into…his mother. Vegeta gulped and wished that he hadn't sacrificed himself like that; he then noticed something else, his mother standing by about 20 women Vegeta's age. 'She ALWAYS tried to play matchmaker!' thought Vegeta who was more than a little afraid.  
  
"There you are Vegeta, I brought some girls for you to meet," said his mother. Vegeta gulped, obviously she didn't know about Bulma or Trunks. What a long story this was going to make.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, how'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it drop-dead frightening? Should I continue or just leave a bad story lie? Please tell me what you think!  
  
By: ~*TRF*~ 


End file.
